Naruto Extreme sports!
by The Serial Oneshot-er
Summary: Requested.The title says it all.
1. Chapter 1

-1**Naruto Hockey!**

A/N:This a request story.This was requested.Really.I like the idea.Naruto Rugby,here I come!

"OKAY FOLKS,ARE YOU READY TO PLAY HOCKEY?"Said an announcer.

"YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"OKAY,HERE ARE OUR PLAYERS!FROM THE VILLAGE OF SOUND,THE SOUND FIVE!HE'S RIGHT NEXT TO ITACHI IN THE "BAD GUY" LIST,OROCHIMARU!AND HIS EVER LOYAL SIDEKICK,KABUTO!AND ON THE VISITOR TEAM,YOU KNOW 'EM,YOU LOVE 'EM,THE ROOKIE NINE!"

Everyone skated on to the rink.

"OKAY!THE GAME STARTS IN 30 MINUTES!GET READY!''

"Okay guys,what's our plan?"Said Naruto.

Sasuke gets out a rule book.

"It says we can use our jutsu,so here's the plan..."

Back at the ranch...

"Okay,Lord Orochimaru,what's the plan?"

Orochimaru also gets out a rule book.

"Well,this says "So they-WAIT A SECOND!THIS IS KAKASHI'S!"

30 minutes later...

''OKAY,LET'S PLAY HOCKEY!"

"Naruto!NOW!"

"Okay,Sakura,let's do this!Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

"Sakura's winter blizzard!"(You know,that "throwing kunai with tiny explosion notes)

In the confusion,Ino did that Mind control thing.

"Ew,this smells like snake skin.But this works."

Since Orochimaru had the puck,he/she went and said to Tayuya

"I'll guard it now."

"But you have the puck."

"I know,I'll summon a snake and pass it to you."

"Okay."

"AND WHAT'S THIS?OROCHIMARU APPARENTLY SCORED ON HIS OWN TEAM!"

At Naruto's team...

"Hah!That got them good!So what's the next plan?"Said Naruto.

"Naruto,do you and Gama Bunta get along?"

Back at the ranch...

"AHH!There's a cow out here!"

Uh,what I meant to say was:Back at the bad guy side of the rink...

"Whew,that's better!"

"How come you're so afraid of cows?"

"They took my favorite blade of grass!"

They all back away from her.

"OKAY!BREAKS OVER!LET'S PLAY!"

"Okay!Summoning no Jutsu!"

A huge toad frog apears under Naruto,except it's a TADPOLE!

"AND THE BAD GUYS SCORE!"

"Darn it Naruto,can you do anything right?"

"Well let's see you try to summon Kyubi's chakra!"

"But he's no-"

"EXCUSES!"

"OKAY!IT'S ALL TIED UP FOLKS!BUT HECK,THAT DOESN'T MATTER!WE'RE NOT EVEN HALFWAY YET!"

They start again.

Neji,who had heard Tayuya,said

"Okay guys,when Tayuya has the puck,Ino get close to her,and we'll kill blades of grass!"

Then they all said

"WHY?"

''LET'S PLAY!"

So they did the plan.

"INO IS TRYING TO STEAL THE PUCK!BUT WHAT'S THIS?HER TEAM IS KILLING BLADES OF GRASS FROM A PATCH THAT APEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!AND TAYUYA FAINTS!GOING,GOING,GONE!THEY SCORE!"

Who will win?Review to find out!


	2. Cows in center rink

-1**Cows in center rink**

A/N:Okay,I've made up my mind.The rookie nine will win.In this chapter.AND I'm changing the title to "Naruto Extreme sports"

"AND TAYUYA HAS THE PUCK!BUT WHAT'S THIS?THE ROOKIE NINE HAVE JUST INFLATED A GIANT COW!AND IT TURNED INTO A HEARTLESS!AND TAYUYA JUST GOT A KEYBLADE OUT OF NOWHERE!"

While she was whacking the heck out of a giant cow Heartless,Naruto stole the puck.

But when he was about to score-

"AND WHAT'S THIS?A LITTLE COW HAS BLOCKED NARUTO BY SQUIRTING MILK ON HIM!"

"Cool!This is chocolate milk!"

"AND A FLOOD OF CHOCOLATE MILK HITS THE STADIUM!"

Gundams apear and say

"Like,let's go shopping!"

"But we,like,can't,like,cause,like,we gotta protect the losers."

"To,like,heck with them,let's,like,ditch 'em!"

"Kay!"

"WHAT?AND NOW M.E.G.A.S. XLR HAS BLASTED ALL THE BAD GUYS!"

"AND BARNEY THE PURPLE DINOSAUR IS HAVING A FREE FOR ALL,BLAST FOR ALL WITH THE TELETUBBIES!THE TELETUBBIES ARE SINGING

_I hate you,you hate me,but let's get together and kill barney!_

_Witha 2X4 and a crash with a door,no more purple dinosaur!_

And Barney was singing:

_On top of mount Rushmore,all covered in blood,_

_still no more 'tubbies,they fell in a flood._

_I went to their funeral,I went to their grave,_

_but instead of white roses,_

_I threw hand grenades._

_50 years later,they came from the dead,_

_I got a bazooka and shot off their heads!_

"AND NARUTO SCORES!"

**THE END**


End file.
